What girl can resist the Potter charm?
by GreenEyes133
Summary: My name is Melanie Summers.I'm best mates with Rose Weasley and Albus Potter.It's my 6th year, I've just been named quidditch captain and Scorpius seems to think that Albus Potter and I are a match made in heavin. This is my story.
1. Train ride

What girl can resist the Potter charm?

Chapter 1

Mel's pov.

I passed threw the barrier of platform 9 ¾ to find a pair of arm thrown around my shoulders.

"Melanie, I've missed you so much" Rose Weasley gushed, her eyes lighting up while stepping away form me. Rose has been my best mate since we met on the train in first year. When we were both sorted into Gryffindor we realised we had a lot in common like witch weekly, quidditch and cupcakes. Now were inseparable, with are other best mates Albus Potter ( Rose's cousin) and Scorpius Malfoy ( to the complete shock of are parents).

"lets go find the boys" I heard Rose say, shaking me out of my thoughts.

I grabbed my trunk and we made our way threw the mass of people on the platform to the train.

Rose just couldn't wait till we found the compartment the boys were in to start telling me all about her vacation.

"France with Dominique and Lily was so much fun, the fashion there is unbelievable" Rose said.

" how was Italy, with your family ? "

"It was good , Italian boys are so hot " I responded " meet anyone ? She asked while she waggled her eyes at me, and I groaned. " life doesn't revolve around boys Rose !" I signed. Recently I been thinking a lot about boys actually, well more like one boy. I couldn't stop thinking about Al and his eyes and what a nice colour they are…

"Focus Mel!" she started " Were almost at the compartment they told me to met them in."

The closer we got we started to hear two very familiar voices coming from are usual compartment.

"what are they…. " rose said before I stopped her by putting my hand to her mouth. "shhhh !" I shushed her , " I want to hear this." I whispered.

She caught on and opened the compartment door just a crack. Right there was Scorpius and Al, the were talking about something that seemed important. I took a moment to look them up and down, since I had only seen Scorp in July and had been unable to sped any time with Al because of my trip to Italy. Scorpius's hair looked even blonder then last year. Probably due to being outside playing quidditch this summer. Talking about quidditch, now that I thought of it both Al and Scorp had very well developed and were looking hot ! And I could tell rose agreed by the scarlet blush that was spreading from her ears.

"wow" I murmured. " I know…" Rose whispered back.

Al was looking…. Hot. I mean I knew he was hot because the girls at Hogwarts said it enough, but I had never thought he could look any hotter. His hair was all messy and in his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes….. Anyway I started to focus on what they were saying when there volume increased. Al looked really frustrated. And scorpius looked clearly bored.

" We've had this discussion before. Just ask her out." Scorp said.

" I can't" Al wined.

" why ? Scorpius remarked " you're perfect for each other. Your best mates"

"She doesn't feel that way about me." He frowned.

"Of course she does. What girl can resist the Potter charm?"

"She can." Al sighed and ran his hand through his messy black hair.

Me and Rose got up and backed away form the door.

"Who do you think he's talking about" Rose asked me.

"well I'm kind of hoping….." I started, but Rose interrupted me.

"Oh my gosh! You like him don't you" she exclaimed.

" ok, ok maybe I do" " but how do you know he was talking about me ? Huh ? I asked Rosie.

" I don't want to risk ruining are friendship if he doesn't like me back."

He does, I'm sure of it. But I understand. She said. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding,

" ok, so what are we going to do?" I ask her surprised that she's ok with me liking her cousin.

" I'll ask him later. If he does. I have a plan to get you guys together."

" okay great what's the plan?"

" one step at a time, Mel." "Fine" I huff " you can tell me tonight in our dormitory." I say.

" lets go in there now we've been spying long enough, I still can't believe we did that"

" oh no, rose! I have butterflies in my stomach!" I panic.

" don't worry" Rose reassures me " everything will be alright"

" promise? I whisper.

" I'm not going to promise you that, he's one of your best mates. Your over reacting, because your nervous."

"now let's go." she says while dragging me to the door. We grab our trunks and she indicates for me to go first. I sigh and open the compartment door completely. Both there heads pop up and they get up.

"what took you so long we've been waiting?" Scorpius asks while giving both me and Rose hugs. I shrug before grabbing Albus and giving him a big hug.

"I've missed you so much" I whisper in his ear. I lean away for a moment to see him blushing.

" Me two." he whispers back.

" we got caught up talking about our vacations." Rose says after a long pause.

Me and Rose put our trunks away and rose goes to sit beside Scorp. Leaving the only other available seat next to Al. I sit down and give him a warm smile. Before joining in on Rose and Scorpius's conversation.

" France was amazing, but I had to learn a little French." rose giggled " but I missed you guys so much."

Al turns to me. " tell us about your trip to Italy, Mel ? "

And I do. I tell them about the weather, the language and the culture. We talk about what the boys did that summer. Witch was basically, quidditch, quidditch and more quidditch.

And before we knew it, it was time to change into our robes.

* * *

I stepped into our compartment in my Gryffindor robes with rose at my heels. Once inside I see Al and Scorp already in there Slytherin robe's.

"Scorp, can you believe were in 6th year?" I ask.

"No , it feels like yesterday when we were all 1st years"

" yeah, but I'm excited" al interjected

Scorp laughed, " you're just saying that because you're quidditch captain."

"what?" " Al you're quidditch captain, since when?'

"since now." he said "didn't Rose tell you?"

" no, she didn't." I say while turning to her. Rose laughed distractedly gazing out the window.

" sorry must of forgot" she says, without turning to look at me. Witch tells me she's either lying or not wiling to admit the hole truth.

"it's all good I say…. Oh wait…. I'm quidditch captain two, surprise!"

"Oh…" Al says. I know what everyone's thinking right now Al is captain and the Slytherin quidditch team, I'm captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Not good….

'Hey Mel.." Al says turning to me, " no matter what were best mates ok? No matter who wins. Deal?

I shake his hand, " deal".

At that moment the trolley arrives outside our door. Both Al and Scorp both get chocolate frogs while Rose get a liquorice wand or two.

"Burk I can't stand those things." I say while staying up and ordering a bag of bertie bots every flavour beans.

We spend the rest of the train ride caching up, laughing and playing exploding snap.


	2. First night

What girl can resist the Potter charm?

Chapter 2

Scorpius's pov.

"Scrop! Are you even listening to Magonagall's speech?" Al frowned, " that isn't like you, is everything ok?"

"yes everything's fine." I said shaking my head, "it's just, after 5 years of listening to the same speech… it's gets boring."

Al nodded his head, " true." he agreed.

"enjoy the feast!" Magonagall's voice rang out. And food appeared in front of everyone.

"finally! I'm staving." Jordan Wood, a fellow dorm mate exclaimed. Only to have his girlfriend Kim Zabini whack him in the head.

"have some manners!" she yelled at him.

"relax, Kim. He's just being a guy." Her friend Katie Smith told her sternly. "have you seem James Potter, this year?" she continued.

"yeah." Kim giggled, " I don't understand how that boy can get any hotter."

"Hey!" Jordan interrupted, " boyfriend sitting right here!"

While Katie laughed Kim lightly kiss Jordan on the cheek.

"don't worry, babe. He's not my type."

"that's disgusting! He's my brother." Al said.

" James is so hot" I imitated a 4th year girls voice. Everyone laughed and Al whacked me in the head.

"shut up Scorp!" he lowered his voice " don't want my cousin to hear you think James is attractive, that would send the wrong message. Wouldn't it?"

That shut me up.

"very funny" I said threw clenched teeth

"what do you think there talking about over there?"

"I don't know, Al." I said looking at the back of Rose's heads at the Gryffindor table. She was facing opposite me. So I could only see the back of her head. She was sitting beside Alice longbottom and speak of the devil, James Potter. Across from her was Mel, who was sitting beside Anna Roberts and Loran Scamander. Oh no….

"why does she have to sit next to Scamander?" Al said putting his head in his hands.

"I'm sure it's nothing." I tell him, patting his back.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Jordan whispers to Al, looking back in forth from Kim to Katie making sure they were still deep in conversation.

"it's no secret Scamander fancies her." he begins calmly, " I'd start making my move if I were you."

" on the train, I passed by his compartment." he continued, " and it looks like he's going to ask her to be his girlfriend soon."

"how soon." Al asks.

"Very soon."

"Al, it's okay. I have a plan" I say .

"Really what?" Al asks.

"easy, I just have to interrogate Rose. Since there best mates, they must know who the other fancies."

"good plan" Jordan adds.

"yeah, okay that just might work" Al concludes.

We finished eating the feast and Jordan, Kim and I head to the common room. While both Al and Katie, both prefects must take care of the first years.

* * *

"Scorpius!" I look around the common room for whoever had called my name. in the corner sitting on one of the black leather couches was Selena Goyle. Great …

"bye guys." I say to Kim and Jordan who I'm sure are happy to see me leave so they can have some time alone.

"hi Scorpy." she says when I make my way over to her.

"hi Selena." god I hate it when she calls me that. Selena takes a piece of her dirty blonde hair and twirls it around her finger.

"how was your summer? Did you miss me?"

"huh….. I played quidditch, a lot, with Al. That's it." hopefully by not asking about her vacation she can see that I don't want to talk to her.

" how is Albus? She says while giggling.

"good'

"oh look there he is." she makes to get up, but I stop her.

" sorry Selena, but me and Al have to do something in our dorm. Bye" I walk away form her quickly and make my way to Al.

"you didn't mean to, but you just saved me." he laughs and asks, "Selena just as clingy as last year?"

"YES!" Were in are dorm room by now. I sit on my bed and so does Al. looking around I see all my stuff already but away.

"How was prefect duty?' I ask.

"Great" he sighs " I ran into Mel and Rose."

"Oh really?"

"yeah, Rose got prefect, no surprise there."

I laugh " yeah no surprise" I look at the time. 7:30 pm, I take of my robe and start undressing.

"You mind if I take a shower?" I ask Al.

"Nope, go ahead."

"wait. Why was Melanie with Rose? She didn't get prefect two, did she?"

" No" Al sighs again and flops on his bed. " she wanted to say goodnight to me." he says in a lovey dovey voice.

" I can't wait to see her tomorrow." he adds, looking at the picture of the four of us in his desk.

" you're hopeless, Al."


	3. He's not my boyfriend

What girl can resist the potter charm?

Chapter 3

Mel's pov.

I step into the common room that morning, waiting for Rose. She had said something about talking to her brother Hugo earlier. I look around the common room. Oh how I'd missed Hogwarts. Leaning against the staircase, I look for my friends. Rose and Hugo are by the fire, probably fighting about something ridicules. Alice longbottom and Lorcan Scamander are sitting on the couch together, what a cute couple does two would be. Fred Weasley and his twin sister Roxanne Weasley are playing exploding snap with Roxanne's boyfriend Jake Zabini. And I see little Lily Potter by her self near the portrait hole. I'm about to go talk to her when I hear.

"Hey, Melanie! Over here." Lorcan says from the couch, Alice isn't there anymore and he's patting the spot next to him motioning for me to come sit.

"Hi, Lorcan." I say flopping down beside him.

"beautiful morning, isn't it?"

" yes, it is. Are you excited for classes?" I ask.

"not really, but I do hope we get most of are classes with Ravenclaw." Lorcan says putting his arm behind me on the couch.

"well, I can see why you'd want that, with your twin brother being a Ravenclaw and everything. But personally, I think that would be bloody awful." I say with a laugh.

"there always answering every question, and looking down on us when we get one wrong."

" I guess, but there better then Slytherin." Lorcan says with a snort. I grab his arm and put it by his side. I can see the hurt in his eyes but he just indirectly insulted my two best mates.

" actually, I'm really hoping we get Slytherin." I say angrily,

"why would you want that?"

"for your information two of my best mates are in Slytherin."

"there you go again, picking Albus Potter over me." he says rudely.

"EXCUSE ME?" I yell at him, "this has nothing to do with picking Al over you. But, you're making the choice really easy for me…." I say getting off the couch and storming off.

* * *

I can not believe Lorcan. Who does he think he is? My boyfriend? No, he's not! I don't even feel that way about him. He seriously needs a reality check. Acting like a jealous boyfriend is not the way to get me to like him. Not like it would matter since I already like Al. I still feel kind of bad, because I do pick Al over him. But it's not my fault…

I take Lorcan out of my mind and see James walking towards me.

"Hi James. Did you just wake up now?

"Hey, I need my beauty sleep you know." he say winking at me. " but I was up long enough to hear you yelling at Lorcan about liking my brother." he says with a smug smile.

"I do not like Albus. What would make you think that? I was only defending a friend."

"sure, sure" he says shrugging. " you can deny it all you want, but I see the way you look at him"

"ts… what… that is… like… not…. Lets change the subject." I say hurriedly, " you still obsessed with Anna?"

"I am not obsessed with her." he says threw clenched teeth, " I just know were meant for each other." he continues, " and this is the year. She is finally going to go out with me." he says determinedly.

"don't hold your breath on that, James." Roxanne says coming up behind him.

" hi Roxy" I say giving her a hug.

"hey Rox" James says, " I'm going to go to the great hall with Fred, girls. I'm starving!"

"Bye Jamie" me and Roxy say together. James waves goodbye and him and Fred exit the portrait hole together. All of a sudden my eyes a blocked by a pair of hands, that smell familiarly like vanilla.

"guess who?" a voice says in my ear.

"Rosie" I guess. The pair of hands leave my eyes a I see my best mate Rose with her arms crossed.

"how'd you know?' she asks.

"You're hands smell like vanilla." I say with a smirk.

"darn, my amazingly good smelling hands." she says laughing and me and Roxanne can't help but laugh too.

"we should get some breakfast two" I say in between giggles.

" right lets go." Roxy says

We go threw the portrait hole and go down the great staircase. Caroline Thomas a friend of Roxanne joins us on the first floor, and we have to make a stop in the bathroom.

"why are we going to the bathroom? Do any of you guys have to go?" I ask confused.

"No we don't have to go." Rose replies with a chuckle.

"we have to check are hair and make up before we go into the great hall." Caroline says like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"C'mon guys I'm starving and you all look great, there's no reason to go to the bathroom." I say pushing them towards the great hall.

"we have to look good for guys." Caroline says and Roxy nods in agreement.

"fine go check your hair and make up. While me and Rose go eat. Right Rose? I ask expecting a quick yes from my bookworm best mate, I walk in the direction of the great hall. But I stop when I don't hear footsteps following me. I turn around and rose is like at me apologetically.

" not you two." I whine, " My friends are so obsessed with boys." I mutter following me friends. Rosie laid a consoling hand on my shoulder.

"think of it this way," Rose whispers " you can look even cuter for Al. Okay?

"fine" I grumble.

* * *

Rose, Anna, Roxanne, Caroline, Fred, James and I are all sitting together at the Gryffindor table in the great hall.

" Mel, when are the quidditch tryouts going to be?" Fred asks me.

"not sure," I answer "probably next week-end."

"were totally going to win the cup this year." James says " even if my own brother is the competition" he continues giving Fred a high five.

"okay, okay, enough about quidditch." Caroline says.

I eye Rose warily. "what?' she asks me irritated.

"can't believe you're wearing mascara."

"can't believe you straitened you're hair." she answers back. I look down at the ends of my hair that are now completely strait.

"Mel, we can all understand why Rosie would straiten her hair, with her mother being Hermione Granger and all, but you…" Anna say joining are conversation.

"what? It's no big deal, I wanted a change." I say.

"you're so gorgeous, Mel" rose says. "you don't have to change who you are now that you know that you like Al."

"yeah," Anna agrees. " you're 5'3, you have a creamy olive skin and you have the prettiest wavy dark brown hair ever.

" don't forget her eyes" Rose whispers.

"oh could I forget." Anna says rolling her eyes.

" you have the loveliest eyes I've ever seen other then Al's light green ones, scorpius's light grey one's and uncle Harry's eyes. Rosie says. So I have really dark green eyes big whoop. I feel a tap on my shoulder a I turn around to see Lily Potter sliding into the seat beside me.

" you know," she says quietly " I've heard Al say that he loves you're eyes."

"aw, thx lils." I say.

"hey Mel, look who's coming are way." Roxy says.

I look to my left and see Lorcan walking in my direction with a determined look on his face.

"oh no." I say

"It's going to be okay." Roxy say from my right. I had told her and Rose about me and l

Lorcan's fight from earlier. He comes up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"we need to talk." he says while I shake off his hand.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." I say getting up and heading to the Slytherin table. I don't get that many weird looks because the Slytherin's are used to me and Rose going to sit with Al and Scorp. I look around the table until I spot them near the middle. I tap Scorp on the back and he looks behind him. When he see's me and big goofy smile appears on his face.

"hey guys" I say leaning lightly on Al.

" had a rough morning?" Al asks gently rubbing my shoulders.

"you have no idea." I sigh, " I got into a big fight with Lorcan in the common room earlier this morning."

"are you okay?" Scorp asks.

"fine." I say.

"what happened?' Al asks me.

"he insulted Slytherin" I say grabbing Al's glass of pumpkin juice and taking a zip.

"really?" I hear a voice say. I look up and see a couple of Al and Scorp's friends looking at me intently. I realise it was Jordan Wood a good friend of Al and Scorp's who had said that.

"yeah, it was really rude and then he had to say that I'm always picking A…. never mind." I say hurriedly. That was a close one, can't have Al thinking the fight was about him now can I.

"thanks" the pretty girl beside Jordan says.

"by the way, I'm Kim Zabini."

"hi, Melanie Summers" I introduce myself, " I know your brother, Jake."

"really?" but he's a year older then us." she says

"well, he's dating a friend of mine."

"right, of course. It's a pleasure to meet you Melanie." she says with a smile.

"do you want me to beat up Scamander for you?" Jordan says winking at me.

I laugh, " I'm good, but thanks." I feel Al's hot breath by my ear and I lean in closer to him.

" I really hope we have most of are classes together, Mel." he whispers.

"me two" I sigh very content in his arms.

"Miss Summers, you should get out of you're boyfriends lap. You're going to need you're timetable." Professor Sinistra, the Slytherin head of house says to me, making everyone around us laugh.

"he's not my boyfriend." I say quietly blushing like crazy.

"huh, right." Al says hurriedly, blushing more then me.

"bye guys" I say. Scorp gives me a big hug smirking at me. And me a Al share a very awkward hug. I make my way back over to the Gryffindor table to see Rose waiting for me. She's giving me a knowing look and probably trying to hold in her laughter.

" where is everyone?" I ask not looking away form her eyes.

"hey already went to there first class." she answers

" oh , I'm late I'm sorry you had to wait for me Rose."

"aw, don't worry Mel we still have plenty of time to get to our first lesson." she says giving me a hug.

"I got you're timetable for you." she says handing it over.

"so, how'd it feel." she asks with a big grin on her face, that I can't help but grin back.

"what? I ask smirking, " sitting with him and acting like is girlfriend or sitting on his lap?"

"let's just pretend he's not my cousin. Okay Mel."

"sure thing Rosie." I say grabbing her arm and looking down at my timetable. Our first class is double potions… With the Slytherin's.


	4. Brewing love in potions class

What girl can resist the Potter charm?

Chapter 4

Rose's pov.

"Hey, Rose." Melanie says. Were sitting at are table in potions. Waiting for the boys to arrive so we can pick are partners.

"yeah"

"I was thinking." Mel says quietly. " no offence to Scorpius, but he sucks at potions. Can I be with you?"

"what?" I ask

"you and Al are the best potion makers of the class and you're always partners it's unfair. I want an O in potions too." Mel says pleadingly. I've got an idea.

"Mel, I promise you will get one of the best potion makers of the class for you're partner." I say with a spark of mischief in my eyes.

"thanks so much Rose!" Mel says throwing her arms around me. She sits next to me and while we wait for the boys she start doodling in her book. I look over her shoulder and all I see is:

Mrs. Melanie Potter

I love Al Potter

Al Potter is HOT!

I LOVE YOU, Al

And it goes on and on and on. Wow that girl is in love… I sneeze, because of the dust in the potions classroom. I still don't understand why they had to put this classroom in the dungeons. It's so dark and murky in here.

"hey girls" I turn my head in the direction of the classroom door. Al and Scorp are striding towards us. Time to put my plan into action. Mel will never see this coming.

"hey Scorp, will you be my potions partner?" I ask sweetie. What surprises me is that Scorpius blushes.

"sure!" he says. Melanie gets up from the spot beside me and sits opposite me instead. Scorp then take the seat Mel just vacated. I wink at Scorpius and nod towards Al and Melanie. Al's blushing at trying to ask her something.

"Mel.. Will you…. Um…. I… if you ….. Maybe…" he starts fumbling for the right words.

" I think he's trying to ask her to be his partner." Scorp whispers to me chucking.

" he should just get on with it. She's going to say yes." I reply calmly.

"you sure?" Scorp ask. All the while Al's still mumbling a bunch of words trying to ask Mel to be his partner.

"I'm positive." I say. I grab Mel's potions book without her noticing. And show it to Scorpius. I open it to the page where she had doodled Al's name everywhere.

"No bloody way." Scorp breathes.

"yes way.' I whisper back excitedly. "but you can't tell Al, or else Mel will kill me."

"she won't kill you. Because if I tell Al she likes him back he'll."- "wait." I interrupt.

"are you telling me that Al like Melanie too?"

" yup, he can't stop talking about her. It's getting bloody annoying."

"I know the feeling."

"so, I'll tell Al that you told me that Mel fancies him. He'll ask her out and our jobs as best mates are complete, deal?"

"yes. Oh, and when he decides to ask her. Just tell me and I'll bring her there."

"thanks." he says. We look back at Mel and Al and he's still trying to ask her to be his partner.

"should we help him out?' I ask Scorp.

" I guess we could." he answers smirking.

"Mel." Scorp says, Al and Mel look at him quickly.

" I think Al's trying to ask you to be his potions partner." he says winking at Al.

"I thought you'd never asks," Mel says grabbing Al's hand and pushing him down beside her. They both smile warmly at each other and I feel happy that I'm helping both my favourite cousin and my best mate get together, they really will be a cute couple.

Professor Sinistra chooses that moment to enter the class and silences everyone.

" the person sitting next to you will be you're potions partner for the rest of the year." she say with a loud and demanding voice.

" today we will be brewing the draught of living death."

'The instructions are on the board…begin!"

"Rose, do you want me to go get the ingredients?" Scorp asks me.

"yes, that would be great" I say. He gets up to leave heading towards to shelf holing all the ingredients. I take a moment to stare at his butt. Wait! What? When did I start staring at Scorp's butt? I mean last year, he was my cute, funny, smart best mate. Now he's sexy and hot, STILL cute, funny and smart best mate but I mean, what the bloody hell? When did this happen and why wasn't I told of it? So maybe I like him. And maybe he could likes me back. He did blush when I asked him to be my partner. And Mel and Al like each other and it doesn't look like it's ruining there friendship. Maybe I should just go up to him and ask him out… Ha-ha...Right...

* * *

After saying goodbye to the boys we head to our next class. Herbology is outside in the greenhouses. So we take the familiar path down to greenhouse 3. I kick a stone out of my way and put my hands in my pockets protecting them from the cool September wind.

" that was the best potions class ever." Mel sighs.

"you're such a good friend." she also says throwing a friendly arm around me. I roll my eyes and lean closer to her. I love how Mel is always so warm and smells lightly of cherry blossoms. Her soft hair tickles my face as we laugh and skip down the path that leads to the greenhouse. We get in and see Professor Longbotton, our head of house and an old family friend, by the board writing names down. I see that we have this class with the Ravenclaw's. I see my cousin Louis Weasley sitting with a Lysander Scamander at a station. So I grab Mel's hand and haul her with me.

"I don't want to sit with Lysander, Rose. Please, you have to understand." Melanie whispers to me.

"oh, hush. You know Lysander won't care that you're in a fight with his brother." I shush her.

"hey guys!" I say as we near them.

"hey Rosie." Louis says to me. Mel waves hi and Lysander gives her a big hug.

"hi Melanie." he says to her, " don't worry I'm not mad at you. You and Albus would be a much better couple then you and my brother anyway."

"Ha-ha I have to agree." she say and her and Lysander start laughing.

"you just admitted you like Al." I say shocked. " in font of people." I add. She rolls her eyes and smiles real big.

"during potions, the way he was looking at me." She sighs, " I just know he likes me back."

"c'mon that's my cousin you're talking about." Louis says shielding his eyes. We both laugh and I pat him on the back.

"sorry Louis." Mel says with a chuckle. Just at that moment Lorcan comes up to us. He looks at Mel pleadingly but she ignores him.

" what's Professor Longbottom writhing on the board?" he asks his twin brother.

"Who you're partners are for experiments." Professor Longbottom's voice comes from right behind us. We turn around to see his smiling face.

"This year I decided to make the teams." he says, there are a lot of boos in the classroom, but with a motion of his hands everyone quiets down.

"but I'll be fair, if any of you really don't like you're team. I'll consider changing them, if you can give me one good reason okay?" He says with authority, everyone in the class nods there heads and we look at the board to see are teams.

Team 5: Alice Longbottom, Lorcan Scamander, Louis Weasley and Cassie Patil

Team 6: Melanie Summers, Rose Weasley, Adam Stark and Lysander Scamander

Team 7: Alex Patil, Toby Hemingway, Oliver Krum and Alison Wood

"get to work!' Professor Longbottoms voice rang out in greenhouse 3.


	5. Just so you know

What girl can resist the potter charm?

Chapter 5

Mel's pov.

That night the common room is packed with people. At the tables there are people working on some homework, on the chairs there are people catching up with friends and relaxing, and in one of the corners there is a big group of 5th years playing exploding snap. My friends and I are sitting down talking by the fire.

" I can't believe this!" James exclaims, he's sitting on the couch in front of me with his arm around Anna, who surprisingly is allowing it.

"it's the first night and I already have two essays to hand in." he groans, shaking his head. I look up from my charms essay that I just finished, James and Anna looks so cute together and the look on his face is pure adoration. I can't help but notice how similar James and Al look. And looking at James' arm thrown casually around Anna's shoulders makes me wish it was me and Al instead.

"Get you're hands off my sister!" I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Fred screaming. I look to my right and see both Roxy and Jake blushing and looking guiltily at there feet. Fred gets up and stalks towards them. Poor Roxy this isn't going to be pretty…

"Mel? I'm going to the library. Okay?" Rose say to me.

"why do you need to go to the library it's the first day of classes and you've been done you're homework for hours?"

"if you must know I'm meeting Scorpius there."

"Oh! Well in that case, I'll go with you."

"WHAT? No, I can go to the library by myself."

"aw look at you wanting time alone with Scorp." I say giggling. She rolls her eyes and gets off the couch heading for the portrait hole.

"hey wait up! I'm coming with you."

"you know what? Fine, I'll admit it. I want alone time with Scorpius. Do you have to come?"

"yes I do. If Scorp's going to be in the library then chances are, so is Al." I say cheerfully. Rose rolls her eyes but slows down and loops her arm with mine.

"Fine, but you and Al have to find a table away from me and Scorpius. Got it?

"yes m'am!" I say waggling my eyes at her . "Me and Al will be busy anyways."

* * *

"There you are, darling," Theo Krum drawled, throwing an arm around my shoulders casually.

"Get off me, you dolt," I bristled and shoving him away. Theo was an arrogant 7th year Slytherin.

"you know you like it." he says pulling me closer.

"Theo! Stop this isn't funny anymore!" I yell at him angrily.

"Leave her alone!' there in front of me was Lorcan, his wand pointed dangerously at Theo.

"Fine! Whatever…" Theo says nonchalantly letting go of me and heading out of the library.

"That was really brave." Rose can't help but say to Lorcan.

"I'm no Gryffindor. My best mate needed my help and I was frozen in place." she says dejectedly.

"Aw, Rosie it's okay. It all happened really fast and you didn't have time to react. I'm fine anyways." I say that last part to Lorcan, hopping he'll stop looking at me worriedly.

"thanks Mel. I think I'm just going to go find Scorpius now. Bye." I wave goodbye and Rose turns around and heads in the direction of the restricted section. So now it's you Lorcan and me.

"are you sure your okay?"

"yes I'm fine, Lorcan. I could have dealt with that on my own. It's no big deal, Theo is always like that."

"Right, well now that you walked Rose here. Do you think, maybe I could walk you to the tower?" he asks hopefully.

"I'm meeting someone." I says trying not to meet his eyes.

"oh, well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about our fight earlier and I was stupid and arrogant and well, jelou…..look I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive me."

"your forgiven" I say simply.

Lorcan gives me and lopsided grin and waves to me walking away from me. I turn around about to go look for Al. when Lorcan says over his shoulders, " say hi to Al for me."

I turn around but he's nowhere in sight. Wow, I must be easy to see threw.

* * *

About 15 minutes later I'm looking around the library for Al. after Lorcan left, I went to find Rose and Scorpius. The were sitting at a table in the restricted section near the windows. Scorpius had then informed me that Al was "around here somewhere."

So, that was what I was doing. It was really strange that I couldn't find him. God, I hope he's not snogging some blonde bimbo somewhere. That would bloody break my heart. But Rose keeps assuring me that Al likes me back…. And in potions the way he was looking at me, I was so sure.

"Melanie, what are you doing?" Cassie Patil my dorm mate asks me expectantly. Her twin Sister Alex, a Ravenclaw, is with her.

"Looking for Albus, have you seen him?"

"yeah, actually we have he's over there." Cassie says pointing to a little nook behind a row of book shelves that I know hide a window seat that overlooks the black lake. I've been known to stay there for hours reading, it's quite lovely really.

"thanks" I say to Cassie, and nod to Alex who gives me a small smile. She's quite shy, that one. I walk slowly toward the book shelf that I know has I little opening. I bend my head down and push my way threw the opening. Wow that was easier as a first year I say rubbing my arm that got scratched on the way in. I look up and see Al looking out the window, seeming as if he hadn't noticed me approach. There's a piece of parchment on his lap and there's a quill in his hands. I wonder what he was writing… probably not an essay. Him and his cousin are to alike his homework should have been done a long time ago. I sneak up behind him and snack the parchment out of his hand in a flash.

"hey give that- it's just me." I interrupt. I see him gulp and he reach a hand out.

"Mel," he begins calmly, but there's an edge to his tone, " may I please have my parchment back."

"in a second." I reply, I look down at the paper and see scribbled lyrics.

**"Just So You Know"**

I shouldn't love you but I want to

I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you but I can't move

I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not

'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

_[Chorus:]_Just so you knowThis feeling's taking control of me

And I can't help it

I won't sit around, I can't let him win now

Thought you should know

I've tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just gotta say it al

lBefore I go

Just so you know

it's getting hard to be around you

There's so much I can't say

Do you want me to hide the feelings

And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not

'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

_[Chorus]_

This emptiness is killing me

And I'm wondering why I've waited so long

Looking back I realize

It was always there just never spoken

I'm waiting here...been waiting here

_[Chorus]_

Wow….is that for me.

"Al…I…don't know what to say."

"well, I…." he looked like he was going to throw up.

"I swear to Merlin that better be for me." I said more to myself then anything else. Albus' eyes went wide and his head shot up.

"you fancy me?" he asked incredulously. I can't believe I'm going to do this. But it's all or nothing right? I leaned closer to Al, he was still gawking at me and there was a faint blush covering his cheeks. It was adorable and made me want to snog him even more. My left hand trailed a soft path from his chest to his neck, I gently ran my hand threw his messy black hair. By now his face was scarlet. I took one goods look in his eyes and knew I wanted to do this.

"I hope this answers your question." I say gently and promptly snogged one Albus Potter, second child of the saviour of the free world.


	6. Get your Armor

What girl can resist the Potter charm?

Chapter 6

Mel's pov.

"ring, ring, RING!" I open my eyes to see the harsh light of the sun seeping threw my window. I run my hands over my face and grab my wand from my night table. Flicking my wand and muttering the appropriate incantation, my alarm clock glows a bright orange and stops ringing. I look over to my right and see Rose's bed empty and unmade. Oh wait, the events of last night come flowing back and I remember everything. Theo grabbing me and fixing my fight with Lorcan. Looking for Al and them finding him. And I can't forget kissing him. After the kiss we had both blushed like crazy and Al had grinned stupidly at me the whole way as he walked me back to Gryffindor tower. And while we'd said goodnight he'd kissed me again. I remember stumbling into the common room and giggling all the way up to my dorm room. Rose had been there and right away she asked me where I'd been. Apparently she'd finished her study session with Scorpius and had come looking for me. When she hadn't found me she'd gone back to the common room hopping I'd be there. Witch I hadn't and she then began telling me all about how she'd been worried sick. After I'd apologized I told her all about finding Al in the little nook behind the book shelves. And what had transpired behind them. She was ecstatic of course, saying how we were the perfect couple. I was just happy she wasn't mad that I'd snogged her cousin.

I'm snapped out of my thought when I hear the water running. I guess one of my dorm mates are taking a shower. I get out of bed and look around for my fuzzy slippers I see them in front of my big dresser that has a big mirror on top. I bend down to put them on and when I straiten up I look at myself in the mirror. My dark green eyes still look sleepy and my hair is looking pretty wild. My pj's consist of a green pair of boy shorts and a white tank top with little snowflakes on it. I'd gotten them last Christmas. I turn around when the bathroom door opens and Rose comes out.

"Hey Albus Potters Girlfriend!" she calls happily. I roll my eyes at her and twirling a piece of my hair I say, " well I'm not sure if I'm his girlfriend yet. We didn't really talk about it."

"oh" she says, "well this morning when we go down to breakfast go sit with him and ask him."

"but- no buts," Rose interrupts " you know he's in love with you so don't sweat a thing."

"okay, fine. But at lease come with me?" I ask hopefully.

"I will, but just because you're my bets mate." she says with a wink.

"where is everyone?' I ask getting dressed.

"they're in the common room." Rose replies already dressed and putting her makeup on. I fix my hair and roll my skirt up like I always do. I put mascara on and some vanilla scented chap stick.

"c'mon." rose urges grabbing my hand and stepping down the stair to the common room two at a time.

"I can't wait to see this!"

* * *

Rose and I step threw the double doors of the great hall. She's holding my hand and practically dragging me to the Slytherin table. I see Al and Scorp sitting with a bunch of there friends. There s a big space in between Al and Scorp. They must be saving a spot for someone.

"oh look, Mel." Rose says enthusiastically. " they saved you a spot."

I swallowed hard "I have butterflies in my stomach."

"you'll get over it."

Scorpius notices us first and throws a wink my way.

"hey Al! look it's you're girlfriend." he says loud enough that anyone within hearing range looks around and stares at me. Al jumps out of his seat and turns around to face me.

"hey Mel. I saved you a spot… I thought you could eat breakfast with me." he asks hopefully giving me a sheepish grin.

"of course" I say grinning back. As I'm sitting down Rose taps Scorp on the shoulder and asks, " do you think there's room for one more?"

"always" he says nodding enthusiastically.

"you look beautiful, Mel." Al says, eyes shinning. He reaches out for my hand and I meet him halfway giving him my hand to hold.

"thanks." I blush and kiss his cheek. " Al, am I you're girlfriend?

"Merlin, I hope so." he replies caressing my cheek.

"ask me"

"will you be my girlfriend?" he looks nervous, witch makes him even cuter. Like I'd ever say no.

"yes." I say a grab his tie and start snogging him right there in the middle of the Slytherin table.

"cough, cough, cough." I pull away from Al long enough for see our friends all looking at us.

" where still here you know." Jordan says pretending to shield his eyes.

" you guys are so cute." Katie giggles making a heart with her hands.

"thanks Katie" I say leaning closer to Al as he casually throws his arm around my shoulders. I look around and see a lot of people looking at us.

"I'm sure everyone is going to be talking about this today." Kim says looking at us expectantly, " and I'll have the inside scoop." she squeals.

"c'mon, Kimie. You can interrogate Melanie on her way to class. Let her eat in peace." Jordan says chucking.

"Why do you look like you just got hit with a stunning spell, Al?" Scorp asked with amusement. His trademark smirk played on his lips. He was looking at his best friend across the table with laughter in his eyes.

"Well, Scorpius, my good man, I am simply stunned by my beautiful girlfriend of course," he answered airily as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah, yeah I should've figured," Scorp grinned.

"Even I could've told you that," Rose interjected.

* * *

"Do you think this Penelope Trimble was happy?" Scorp asks.

I pause, "Um... Well... She wrote a DADA textbook..."

"So that's a 'no', then?'

"yes that's a no." I snort and look back a the front of the classroom and try and pay attention to what Professor Wimbly, our DADA Professor is giving us a lecture on. It's our last class of the morning and I can't wait for lunch. I can hear my stomach growling and Scorp gives me a funny look. I hadn't been able to eat my breakfast in peace because after about 10 minutes a swarm of girls started to ambush our table a ask me questions about Albus. Witch is the funny thing, you'd think they'd know better then to go up to a girl and ask if her boyfriend is a good kisser? Or if you've met Mr. Potter yet? It was ridicules. But it's all worth it for Al. This morning I could tell he felt really bad, it was so cute watching him try and shoo the girls away and only make it worst. The bell rings and I grab all my book and put them in my bag. Rose, Jordan and Megan Chase, me and Rose's dorm mate who I hung out with a lot, all came to me and Scorp's table to meet up. My stomach grumbles again and I can't help but pout. Merlin, I'm hungry. I look up when I hear a soft chuckle right beside me. I know right away it's my boyfriend Al. he throws his arm around me and gives me an effortless smile.

"Love, you hungry?" he asks smirking.

"As you can hear," I reply kissing his cheek, " I am."

We all leave the DADA classroom and start walking towards the great hall.

''Hey, Albus, how many Slytherin's does it take to stir a cauldron?'' Meagan asks suddenly. I roll my eyes at her but Al's just grins.

''I honestly don't know how many Slytherin's it takes to stir a cauldron.'' I he admitted after a brief pause.

''Two,'' Meagan explained, ''One to blackmail a Hufflepuff to do it, and one to take the credit!'' she concludes smiling. We all laugh and after some more chitchat were in the great hall. We decide to all sit together at the Gryffindor table. Since you don't have to sit at your house table unless it's dinner. I sit down beside Meagan, Roxanne and Jake, on my left there's my amazing boyfriend Al, his brother James and his cousin Fred. Across from us there Caroline, Alice, Lorcan, my best mates Rose and Scorpius, Jordan and Anna. Right away I start stuffing my face and everyone digs in. the food is amazing and we all sit and chat nicely. Rose and Scropius both reached for the backed potato's and there hands brush each others, they look into each others eyes then quickly look away blushing.. We all shared a smile, it was obvious Rose and Scorpius liked each other but they were too tick to realise it, I felt a hand on mine and looked down and saw that it was Albus's, he was laughing and joking with James, I smiled to myself and squeezed his hand, he turned to me and grinned. This was going to be a good year, I could just feel it.

* * *

He grins up at me, his green eyes glowing. Then, without warning, his lips are on mine. It's at that moment that I become aware of many things all at once. His hair smells really, really good. The scent of it wipes all thoughts from my mind. His hands are smooth as they run through my hair. Finally we must come up for air. I look around Al's dorm room. I've only ever been in here a couple of times. The big canopy beds are green and silver. And on the walls there is a big Slytherin crest. After class's had finished, I'd found Al waiting for me outside my last class. We'd wanted so time alone, so he'd snuck me into the Slytherin common room and we'd gone up to his dorm room. We'd talked and laughed but inevitably we'd ended up snogging each other senseless. Well, that's what 3 years of bent up sexual tension can give you.

"What time is it?" I ask suddenly.

"4 I think. Why?" it's 4 already! That's not good.

"I have to go, Al.'

We hug goodbye, him holding me tightly. The warmth of his breath as it blows freshly against my ear sends shivers running up and down my spine.

"your cold." it's not a question." he gets up from the bed and start looking threw his dresser.

"I'm not really- nonsense. You'll just have to wear my Slytherin sweater." he interrupts me and throws me his sweater. It land on my head, he chuckles, looking down at me expectantly. I bring it close to me to inspect when that scent that is purely Al hits my nose. Perfect!

"it's perfect Al, thanks." I throw my arms around him and hop off his bed. I put on his sweater and all I can smell is him. I love it. We walk down to stairs to his common room. I see Scorp with a bunch of people in one corner, so I quickly kiss Al goodbye and leave the Slytherin common room.


	7. Priceless

What girl can resist the Potter charm?

Chapter 7

Al's pov.

Time was flying by, and before I knew it we were in October. I was finally settling into a routine. Monday to Friday I'd go to class's and later in the after noon I'd hang out with my friends or have quidditch practice or do homework. On Saturdays and I'd spend time with my perfect girlfriend and our best mates. Then Sunday I'd do my homework in the morning and then have family time with my siblings and cousins where we'd all write a letter to our parents. I was really excited for this month firstly because there was the first quidditch match of the year Slytherin versus Ravenclaw. I had a pretty good team this year and I'm very confident we'll bring home the cup. And secondly, the head boy and girl this year (did I forget to mention that James is head boy?) have planed a Halloween ball for the 31st. I've been planning on asking Melanie, even thought she's my girlfriend, I want to ask her. But there hasn't been THE right time. I want it to be romantic, so I've decided to ask her on the first hogsmeade trip this week-end. I just hope she doesn't get fend up of waiting for me to ask her. Our relationship has only gotten better. We hold hands in the hall, kiss behind statues and make very big displays of public affection. Kim and Katie say were Hogwarts power couple. Everything was going great. I hear footsteps behind me but when I look around nobody's there.

I blink, "Who's there?" A hand places itself on my shoulder. "Your worst nightmare."

I'm seriously spooked now. I draw my wand and face-

"Scorpius!" I scream not caring who hears, "that wasn't funny, mate." but Scorp just laughs.

"yeah but your face was priceless."

I snort, " just be happy you're my best mate."

"you already had breakfast?"

"yeah, I just left the great hall."

He frowns, " why didn't you wait for me?' I chuckle and pat him on the back.

"wouldn't want me to wait for ever, would you? You know how grumpy I get if of don't eat breakfast." he grumbles something under his breath that sounded something like, " not my fault I sleep in on Saturdays."

'I have to go, Scorp." Scorpius's face falls a little. "I promised I'd meet Fred and James in the Gryffindor common room. But Rose was still eating when I left." as soon as I mention Rose's name he's already walking away.

"Later!" he calls over his shoulder, and I just shake my head and climb the stairs to the 4th floor.

* * *

I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room joking around with my older brother and my cousin Fred. When Rose and Melanie come in threw the portrait hole.

"Rosie! Mel!" I try to get there attention. Mel looks my way and a huge grin appears on her face. She nudges Rose in the ribs and I smile bigger as my girlfriends and favourite cousin come over to sit with us. Mel and Rose sit on either side of me on the couch facing Fred and James. I put my arm around Mel's shoulders and lean forward for a kiss. It was slow and sweet and made me want her so much more. When we break away, she winks at me and looks over at my brother. Him and Rose were talking about something.

"Good luck with that Jamesie Wamsie." she smirked. James gasped while Fred choked back laughter. James hated it when people called him that.

"I don't need luck, Red." He grinned evilly. Rose didn't like people calling her that either.

"DON'T CALL-James rolled his eyes. "Someone's PMSing." He whispered under his breath. But Rose heard him so she punched him in the gut. Clutching his stomach he stuck out his tongue.

"Will you please act your age!" I say exasperated turning on him. "You behave like a first year rather than a seventh!"

Hugo, Rose's little brother chose that moment to approach us.

"what's up?" he said flopping down on the ground beside Mel.

"Rose is PMSing!" James cried out before anyone could answer.

"am not!" Rose replied angrily.

"I know," Hugo continued ignoring Rose completely, "she almost slapped me yesterday."

"I did what now?" she asked. Clearly not remembering Almost slapping Hugo.

" we were in the common room? You and Melanie were fighting over lip gloss? You made a point, flapped your hands about, and bam!"

" what amazing cousins I have." Rose said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Aw, sarcastic Rose." Fred cooed smirking, "Fun." we all chuckle.

"Rosie? Will you play wizards chess with me?" Hugo asks sweetly. Before she can refuse( Hugo inherited uncle Ron's amazing abilities in Wizards chess and is therefore unbeatable) a little second year girl taps James on the shoulder.

"excuse me?" she says politely, " a boy named Louis told me to tell you that you have a code PSOCFB and it's about Lily." wtf ? James's face turns all red and he gives Fred and Hugo a LOOK that practically said "someone is going to get hexed and bad!"

I look sideways at Rose and Mel and they look just as confused as I feel.

"what's PSOCFB and what's it got to do with Lily?" Rose finally asks as Fred and James start putting away there stuff.

"Protect Siblings Or Cousins From Boys. Louis must of seen some boy snogging Lil- SHUT UP, HUGO!" both Fred and James yell at him.

"there not supposed to know about that!" Fred says exasperated.

"knew we shouldn't have included him." James mutters angrily.

Hugo groaned "I'm sorry, guys it just slipped out."

"so, that's how you knew when Roxy and Jake were sneaking around!" Mel accuses my brother, It was actually kind of turning me on.

" and then you guys ganged up on him and you punched him! Rose continued turning on Fred.

"wait!" Mel stops Rose with a look. "Who else is in on this?"

Fred and James looked uncomfortable and looked at each other quickly before turning back to us.

"All the guys in the family except for Al." James announced finally.

Wow wasn't excepting that. Wait I'm the only guy not in on this!

"Why am I not a part of this?"

Fred rolls his eyes, " you always take the girls side in everything."

James nods his head and continues, "so, we knew you'd be against it and you'd tell the girls."

"see and that's why both of you don't have girlfriends and Al does." Mel says from beside me. Rose gets up, probably to go tell all of are girl cousins about this.

"You idiots." she spats at Fred and James turning on her heels and walking away.

"guys?" Hugo pipes in, "aren't we going to go find Lily?"

In less then 10 seconds. Fred, James and Hugo are out of the common room and me and Mel are alone together.

"lets go for a walk by the lake" I say grabbing her hand and pulling her up with me.

"sure." she answers. I put my arm around her shoulders and hope that we miss all the drama that's about to happen.


End file.
